Shō Iketani
Shō Iketani (池谷 晶, Iketani Shou) is the captain of the school tennis club and the first love of Seiji Utsumi. Appearance Shō is a fair-skinned teenage girl with neck-length blonde hair that often covers her ears and green eyes. She has once complained to Yuki Kurokawa for having small breasts, something that Yuki is said to be the opposite about. Personality Shō is an energetic girl with a lot of determination that she often tries her best to please those around her, especially when it comes to tennis playing. Although she often appears with a smile, she does however carry a lot of strain caused by her sad moments, such as when her first-love turned out to be cheating on her. Nevertheless, her carefree behavior is what drew Seiji Utsumi back into loving her, and leading the two into finally dating, though not without much problems caused by Shō's distrust and suspicion. History Before meeting Seiji Utsumi, Shō was in love with Kento Sawada (Shō's senpai) from the tennis club, who trained her into becoming a better player. Shō never approached him for he was already in a relationship with someone else. Storyline Shō is introduced as a captain of the tennis club, and as Seiji Utsumi's love interest. With the help of Yuki Kurokawa, Seiji ends up joining the tennis club to get closer to her, but things went terribly wrong when Shō received a text message from her old love, claiming to have caught his own girlfriend cheating. Having loved this person first, Shō decided to be with him, and judging by a kiss mark on her neck, she is believed to have slept with him. Later, when she finds out that Kento Sawada had lied and he was back with Yagi (Kento's own girlfriend), which causes Shō to become very upset, but with Seiji showing determination to help her, she got better. Due to her previous rejection to Seiji, the latter has grown closer to Yuki, leading him into dating her, but they eventually broke up. While troubled and feeling lost, Shō later manages to comfort Seiji, leading the two into a passionate kiss, and also, into boyfriend and girlfriend. For most part since they began spending time together, Shō has been very skeptical about the feelings between Seiji and Yuki, and upon seeing that Seiji won an award for submitting a photograph of Yuki (taken from behind), she becomes completely distrustful and runs away crying. After being confronted by Seiji, who requests her to trust that he loves her only, the two end up sleeping together soon after. Afterward, things go smoothly for a while, and Shō moves into her own apartment. However, Yuki soon tells Seiji that she still has feelings for him, and that for the sake of her own emotional well being, she will no longer interact with him. Once again, tensions arise between Seiji and Shō, as Seiji struggles with being ignored by Yuki. To make matters worse, Kento begins trying to get back together with Shou, and in anger Shō wishes that he would die, only to find out shortly after that Keito, distraught over being rejected by Shō, got into a car accident and was seriously injured. This is soon exacerbated when Tooru Amamiya comes to Seiji's school in search of Yuki. While it is revealed that Tooru was framed for making the sex tape, it also becomes clear that he is obsessed with Yuki, and is constantly begging her to get back together with him, even after Yuki tells him that she has no intention whatsoever of doing so. Seiji can see that Tooru is wearing Yuki thin, and tries to look out for her. However, in the process of trying to protect Yuki, Seiji begins to forget about Shō. Meanwhile, despite telling Seiji that she wasn't going to see Kento in the hospital, she does anyway, feeling partly responsible for his condition because of her death wish. Even though while she feels guilty Shō still dislikes Kento and has no desire to rekindle their romance, she nonetheless feels bad for lying to Seiji, and worries that if he finds out he will think that she is unfaithful. Upset, Seiji begins contemplating whether or not he really loves Shō or if she is just a substitute for Yuki, and soon expresses his doubts to Shō. But Shō tells him that she truly loves him, and for the moment her words make him feel better. But Seiji's doubts return regardless, and Shō becomes overcome with anxiety, fearing that Seiji will break up with her, and believing that it is her fault because she lied to him and went to see Keito. Eventually, Seiji comes to visit Shō, who notices immediately that he now wants to break up with her. She tries to prevent the words from being said, by acting as if everything was alright. However, Seiji resists her advances and admits to her that he indeed has come to end their relationship. They are both later shown, crying. Trivia * The name Shō means "crystal" (晶). * Shō's surname Iketani 'means "pond, pool" (池) ('ike) and "valley" (谷) (tani). * Shō stands at 153 cm. Gallery Iketani Shou.jpg|Shō's smile ASASA.jpg|Shō kissing Seiji Utsumi Shou's colors.jpg|Shō's color scheme in Chapter 1 Category:Characters Category:Female characters